


［铁虫］Taciturnity失语症

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	［铁虫］Taciturnity失语症

—失语症Taciturnity  
分级NC-17  
-突然就想写疾病向的PWP（然后就开始了  
-鉴于这个梗（很）有（好）很（玩）多，所以大概可以一直写？？？（迷之自信  
-然后预告下期Tony的［嗜糖症］  
因为是PWP所以别太在意细节，其实我也没有认真检查过（划掉_(:з」∠)_

 

「-Peter.Parker在今早醒来的时候发现自己不能说话了-」  
   
 -  
“嗯...我觉得应该是心理上的原因...”Dr.Banner在钢铁侠的监督下对着蜘蛛男孩检查了一上午后得出了结论。  
“对了Peter，我记得你的发情期快要到了，也许这也有影响。”博士又接着补充道“你的发情期要比一般的Omega要久很多，但是鉴于你身体中一直保留着蜘蛛毒素...我认为过几天就会好了。”  
男孩闻言后只能轻轻的点了点头，因为除此之外他不知道如何表达自己的情绪。  
而目睹了全程的Tony则是低沉着脸一言不发的站在试验台旁边，男人能看出Peter现在其实害怕极了，不管是突如其来的失语症还是即将来临的发情期...  
   
-  
 Peter现在正心烦意乱的躺在休息室的沙发上，那股燥热的情绪正席卷着他的全身但他却没有办法用自己平时喋喋不休的嘴发泄出来-现在的纽约好邻居连呻吟都做不到。  
所以男孩只能自暴自弃的仰起头喘气，口水顺着他的下巴流了下来沁湿了Tony平时拿来睡觉的枕头。  
“Mr.Stark会生气的吧....”他一边想着一边把他修长的手指伸下去握住了自己已经抬头了的性器，拜那只被辐射感染的蜘蛛和Tony以前给他注射的麻醉药所赐，抑制剂对他来说除了压制气味便毫无其他的作用，所以男孩只能一次又一次的忍受这难熬的一切。  
而现在Omega少年散发出来的蜜桃清香正在空气中弥漫，他控制不住自己越来越兴奋的情绪。但右手上下套弄的速度越快，Peter就会感觉越发的空虚，他能通过蜘蛛感应得知到自己腿间湿润的后穴正流出让人难堪的黏稠蜜液，而这一切只能证明一个简单的问题,那就是他现在需要一个Alpha来用他的硬挺性器贯穿和填满自己止不住水的淫荡穴口。  
但他已经开始不清醒的脑袋里始终只有一个幻想对象-那位在自己分化为Omega后就开始疏远他的Tony.Stark。  
   
-  
在一开始Tony并不是没有料到Peter柔软的身体会分化成一个Omega，但是他却没有想到会那么快，而且还是在没有准备的情况下。  
当时他正在和这位刚刚满17岁的蜘蛛侠在半夜一起维修他因为夜巡而损坏的蜘蛛战服。  
然后事情就一发不可收拾的发生了。  
Tony无法无视空气中飘荡着的Omega初次发情的味道，他颤抖着扶住了男孩因高温而软成一滩凝泥的身体，浓郁的水果香味刺激着Alpha的大脑，但他的实验室里可没有抑制剂，这可是一个成熟Alpha的实验室，再说大半夜的他哪里去找抑制剂。Omega男孩在他怀中不舒服的扭动着腰身，用迷离又渴望的眼神本能的看向身前这位散发出雄性荷尔蒙的Alpha,男人能看见他的裤子中间已经被淌出来的淫水沁湿了一大片。  
“Mr.Stark..我感觉好热...”男孩忍不住的想要撕裂自己的衣服然后把全身都暴露在有男人信息素气味的空气中，Omega与身俱来的欲望使他不受控制的抚上了Alpha的胸膛，但疯狂的情欲在男孩眼中一闪而过便消失了...快要失控的Tony往发情的Omega手臂上打了一针医用麻醉剂-那是他现在能在实验室找到最好的东西了。  
而Tony当时还不知道的是这次强行阻断的第一次发情给Peter落下了无数的病根，在男孩本来就信息素混乱的敏感身体上更是雪上加霜；先是他的发情期的时间会比一般的Omega更久而且性欲要更难以满足，再是Omega的抑制剂除了压制味道便再也起不到任何作用，还有一点也是最严重的一点，就是Peter对每次的发情期都有严重的心理创伤，以至于男孩每一到发情就会把自己锁在Stark Tower的第17层楼--平时复仇者们拿来休息的地方；然后让Friday封闭了空间，拒绝见任何人直到自己熬过艰难的发情期，没人知道男孩会在里面干什么。  
但这次Tony可没法让这个不能说话的蜘蛛男孩独自一人待在楼层里，而且他也是时候和已经成年的Peter谈吐真心了。  
   
-  
 Peter从藏在沙发下的箱子里拿出了一个尺寸粗长的橡胶性器玩具，那是Nat在派对上开着玩笑送给他的，但男孩却认真的收了下来并藏在他的玩具箱里。而现在Peter在看着如此的庞然巨物后不仅下意识的咽了咽口水。  
他在成年后的身体已经不能再满足与单纯的手淫或者跳蛋等不能把他刺激到吹潮的东西。他现在把半个脸都埋在Tony平时拿了睡务觉用的枕头上贪婪的呼吸着男人的气味，酒精味温暖的气息暖上了他的身体和大脑，男人的信息素无形的促使着他把橡胶玩具放进了自己泛滥流水的穴道里快速抽插，男孩喘着气吐出他的舌尖在已经变味的空气中无声哭泣着，生理泪水顺着绯红的脸颊滴上了男孩被撩起衣尾的胸口上；Peter闭上失神的眼睛加快了玩具的抽插速度，而另外一只手则抚上了自己刚刚粘上泪水的乳首，模仿电视里的方法把它搓的又红又肿，但是已经完全进入发情开端的Omega却从中获得了成吨的快感。  
   
 -  
 男孩在高潮时伸直了腿卷起了脚趾尖，他急促地喘着气射在了自己的小腹上面，带有Omega香甜气息的精液顺着肌肉纹理往男孩的大腿根部流去；Peter现在要清醒一点了，一方面是因为刚刚解决完发情期最难受的一次情欲，另一方面是在他睁开眼睛后看见了站在沙发旁边一言不发的Tony.Stark  
“.....”  
他发誓如果自己现在能说话，那么整个大厦将会听见一句来自蜘蛛侠凄惨的叫声。  
   
-  
 Peter觉得现在得说些什么，但事实是他还是什么都说不出来，这已经是他失语的第三天了。  
 Omega男孩现在只能羞耻的用手背遮挡住自己还蕴存着高潮韵味的眼睛，而这时因失去手把平衡力的玩具就这么从他的穴口顺着其中的蜜液滑了出来掉在沙发上，没有了堵塞物的肠壁开始喧嚣着想要更多，男孩的大脑也让他受本能驱使着的在Alpha面前分泌出更多湿滑的肠液，而他现在唯一能做到的事情只有无助的加紧自己的双腿。  
“帮帮我..Mr.Stark”男人从Peter露出来的嘴巴上读出了男孩想要表达的信息后伸手温柔的抚摸上了Omega的脸“让我看看你的眼睛好吗..”他释放出自己的信息素来安慰男孩受惊的大脑，因为他知道发情的Omega最受不了的就是这个。  
  少年被成熟的Alpha信息素刺激的浑身发热，身体执行的动作已经完全不需要再经过他快要废掉的大脑，而发情的Omega就这样主动吻上了男人的嘴唇；Stark一边在内心骂着自己卑鄙的行为一边用舌苔回应着男孩青涩的舌尖。  
   
-  
 Tony就这样把Peter压在沙发上与他吻的唇舌难分，在与男孩在空中用舌头牵起银丝时男人用手指轻轻摸上了Omega的额头“这一手都是我造成的..”他把头埋在少年锁骨处后又补充道“我希望你能多依靠一下我。”  
 “明明不是你在我分化后就开始对我不理不睬的吗”Peter在内心默默的想着，但是显然他现在除了不能说话外还有别的需要注意，男人的手开始顺着他的小腿滑上了他沾满蜜液的腿根。  
 过多的蜜液黏在了Tony常年摆弄器械的手上“不用感到害羞”他吻上男孩的手背然后用指尖插进了Peter又黏又湿的穴口中。  
这是男孩第一次被除了自己以外指尖所侵入，但这新奇又舒服的感觉远远不能让Omega满足于此，于是男孩抬起手抚上男人的胸膛，Tony则是好笑的拿出手指然后看着眼神迷离的男孩作出的动作-他起身把身体压在Tony身上，而男人也顺着他的动作躺了下去。  
Peter抬起他修长的双腿然后一屁股坐在了男人的胯间，Tony则用赤裸裸的眼神看着男孩的双手胡乱着扯出自己的皮带，身上的Omega现在正处于兴奋的极致，他甚至能透过男人腿间的两层布料感受到Alpha腿间性器的温度和形状。  
   
 -  
 男孩俯下身张口用牙齿拉开了男人裤子的拉链，Tony充满Alpha气息的性器便瞬间打到了男孩的脸上，Peter痴迷着伸出舌头用口腔包裹住了男人性器的头部，腥味加杂着酒味信息素的感觉弥漫在男孩的鼻腔和大脑之中。Tony则用手扶住了Omega的后脑勺帮他掌握速度“没想到你在这方面也是如此的天赋异凛啊”Alpha低声说道，男人不得不承认在Peter舌头的舔弄下的确他舒服的头皮发麻，可他却一点都不想就这样在射在男孩的嘴里。  
“我知道你肯定没有满足于一次自慰”说着男人便把已经被舔到充血的挺硬性器从男孩美妙的舌头边抽出，然后再把那个把头埋在他腿间的小鬼拉起来重新压在身下。  
Peter现在还是没法说话，而这让Tony想要欺负他的心理越来越严重。“你原来一直都把那种玩具藏在我睡午觉的地方吗？Peter..你还真是不怕被我发现。”他轻笑着在男孩发红的耳尖旁边说着让男孩感到不堪入目的话语。而Peter则是下意识的夹住了男人再次抚摸上他穴口的指尖。  
“Come,kid”他很轻松的就搬开男孩的腿顺便把它们摆成M的字形“放松一点，我会让你很舒服的。”  
Tony俯身含住了男孩粉红的乳首，Omega发情的香甜味让他不能自抑的抬起了Peter的右腿然后放在自己的肩上，不停冒出的粘液的蜜穴终于暴露在男人的眼前,但身经百战的Alpha还是受不了这般刺激，因为现在躺在他身下的Omega不是别人，而正是与他的宝贝男孩。  
“Please,给我..”男孩仰起头比着口型催促着男人“我想要你..”粘稠的水声在他的明锐感官里被放大了好几倍。“我真喜欢你这福淫荡的样子，但总有一天这会让我失去理智”男人一边舔着嘴唇说着一边用手握住自己热度极高的性器在男孩毫无预测的时机下毫不犹疑的插入了Omega温暖的穴道之中。  
瞬间被缠绕和填满的热度使两人都舒服的抖了抖腰。他说的没错，男人确实让自己体验到了爽到极致的感觉，男人滚烫的性器彻底击垮了Peter仅剩的理智，他的眼睛和花穴都流出了过多的液体，一个打湿了男人的衬衫，一个包裹住了男人的已久的情欲。  
Tony能实实切切的感受到身下发情的Omega是如何用他的小嘴吸附住自己的的欲望，男人用手握住了小孩充血的性器并上下撸动着“我真怀念你唠叨的声音。”但是Peter并没有听清楚他再说些什么，因为现在男孩现在正在男人身下无法自抑的摇摆着腰肢，过多的欲望让他的口水和喘气从口中漏出，他从未得知被Alpha贯彻的感觉会如此的让人着迷。  
他害怕这样沉迷于欲望的自己，但在同时也感到了无比的满足感，因为他正在被Tony的气息给感染，而在他身下承欢则是男孩在成年后就已经幻想过无数次的事情。  
但他身上的男人却想起了上一次他和男孩在实验室发生的场景，然而自己这一次也是在伤害着男孩。  
用这种甜蜜又痛苦的方式填满着两人内心的欲望与空虚。  
   
-  
男孩的大腿不受控制的抖动起来，他能通过自己的蜘蛛感应得知Tony是如何用Alpha因情欲而爆起的青筋在自己体内碾压过他湿润的内壁，男人的亲吻像雨一样落在Peter的全身，紫红的吻痕在男孩白皙的身上显的格外分明，男人的举动就像是要向所有人宣布自己的所有权。但粗暴的动作在折磨着男孩的身体却的同时治愈着他支离破碎的内心，他在无人的深夜曾无数次渴望着Tony的触摸和爱抚，不管是以哪种方式。  
Peter抹掉因过多快感而溢出的眼泪，他伸出手把Tony拉向自己，而男孩就这样在男人琥珀色眼睛的注视下用力咬上了Alpha侧边的脖子。  
   
-  
嫣红的鲜血染红了男孩的嘴角，但Tony只是看了他一眼后便进入的越来越深了，无言的到达了以前男孩用玩具时从来没有达到的深度-他粗长的性器进入了Peter的生殖腔。但男孩却发现Tony并没有打算顶进去的打算，他只是时不时的摩擦到他的子宫壁，一顶一弄的继续在Omega的粘稠的穴道中抽插着，而进入高热发情期的Omega哪里经得起这般刺激，但男人却是依旧还是冷漠着什么都不说的观察着他在高潮边缘接近崩溃的表情。

“标记我..please...”Stark觉得自己是不是幻听了，因为他好似听见了身下男孩干哑的声音。  
“标记我...”但这次男人是正真的听见了Peter清晰的声音“please..”

然而让男人没有想到的是男孩在说完后便大声地在Alpha面前哭了出来...不同于前几次的生理眼泪，这次是实实在在的有带着明显的啜泣和吸气的声音。  
Peter想起了博士在他进入发情期前给他说的最后一句话，「当你想要表达强烈的欲望时，失语症便会不治而愈。」  
  Tony现在感觉内心的空洞被男孩的话语给带走了，他也不知道自己的脑海中现在在想些什么。

-  
Peter现在感觉尴尬极了，他就这样在自己暗恋的Alpha面前大哭着说出了自己内心秘密。 但Tony只是死死的按住了他想要退缩的双腿并丝毫不温柔的把他拉进自己的怀抱“..别走...Pete...是我一直在自欺欺人...一直不敢承认罢了...”他脖子上被咬出的鲜血蹭花了男孩稚嫩的脸“我不想在伤害你第二次..”但他知道自己在说出这句话的时候已经伤害了男孩无数次了。

男孩被鲜血沁透的样子一点都不好看...他就这么一边想着一边把少年抱起圈在自己的怀中开始疯狂顶弄他的子宫内壁，而粘着血泪的男孩则是卷曲着腿用手还上男人的脖子来保持平衡。  
   
他现在终于如愿以偿的听到了男孩甜腻的呻吟声“拜托说些什么kid,你的声音不是回来了吗。”Stark吻上Peter的发间。  
“Mr.Stark..”男孩断断续续的声音在混做的空气中飘散“我愿意为你做任何事..所以求求你..不要丢下我..”这时男人的手已经扳过了他的脖子把Omega最脆弱的地方暴露了出来。  
“我爱你..”他们同时吻上了对方的嘴唇。  
“对不起..”这是他在第二次高潮时听见的男人说的最后一句话。  
然而失去意识的快感只在他的脑中过了一秒便被Omega与生具来的恐惧感给代替了，身前的Alpha用尖利的牙齿刺破了他脆弱的腺体，而他的子宫壁也在同时被人捅开了口，巨大的节瞬间把两人都捆绑在了一起，使Tony的精液瞬间填满了他整个肠道和子宫。  
但他却没有推开或者退缩，因为他知道身前标记他的Alpha是谁；是对他来说毒品般让人沉迷的存在，是Tony.Stark。

〔-最不想伤害对方的人以他们最为伤害的方式来爱着对方-〕  
Pessimistic as it seems sleep will never come that easy.  
   
FIN  
后记01.  
Peter和Tony一共在17层楼待了4天没有出来，他们从沙发做到地板上，从地板做到阳台..直到把一整层楼都染上了水蜜桃和酒的味道。  
而在他们出来的时候，复仇者们其实都看见了Peter后颈的咬痕和Tony侧边脖子的伤口，但他们谁都没有说话。  
   
后记02.  
最后在复仇者全员特别是猎鹰的要求下，Tony非常不乐意的重新装修了一层休息室。

PS.我好喜欢哭唧唧的小蜘蛛啊好想欺负他好想 把他吊起来欺负（？？？  
下期预告【嗜糖症-Scarletina】  
「-Tony.Stark对糖分有病态般的依赖-」


End file.
